Drunk In Love
by Hope0402
Summary: Cana Alberona a drunk Fairy and Bacchus a Groh drunk Falcon. Strangers at the start,but one day their paths cross. Both without a care in a world. What will become of them when they are both no longer sober? Where will their drunk minds take them? Is it fate or a mistake? Cana x Bacchus 3


**Canas POV**

"THE WINNER OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAME IS... FAIRY TAIL!

Cannons go off and confetti fills the air. It floats down to welcome the cheering fans below.

"Ha ha, yesss!", I exclaim.

"High five Lucy! We did it!", I jump up and high five Lucy. I am filled with joy and excitement. For the first time in years, Fairy Tail finally won the Grand Magic Games.

I look around and see members hugging each other, crying with joy, and cheering. It's all I hear.

The crowd is bouncing and screaming with excitement. it makes my ears ring.

The cheering and celebrating last for what feels like forever. Once the stadium finally calms down, everyone floods out of the stadium.

I turn to Lucy, "That was a great win, everyone showed their true power.", I say. We make my way out of the stadium following other members in front of me.

"Yea it was grate! We all fought hard and surprised everyone in Fiore", exclaims Lucy.

Not looking where I'm going I bump into the person in front of me. "Hey! Whats the big deal, why did you randomly stop right in front of me?" I shout.

"Sorry Cana, the people in front of me did the same thing so I had to stop.", says Jet gesturing to the people ahead of him.

"Oh ok sorry for lashing out at you.", I say back. Ugh why are people so annoying.

I push my way through the people until I reach the front of the pack.

I look over to see one of the announcers holding a trophy on top of a pillow. The pillow is outlined in gold thread and it looks really soft. I look up to see the trophy standing on the pillow. The trophy its shinning, its sparkles in the light. The other announcer is standing in front of Master.

The announce screams "Congratulations Fairy Tail!" he puts on a giant smile on his face. He holds out this arms and gestures to the other announcer holding the trophy. The announcer holding the trophy then straightens his arms, holding out the trophy to Master.

"WHOA! That cup thing is ours?! ITS SO SHINY" exclaims Natsu.

"Shut up you bastard, we have eyes our own we can see that its shiny!" Gray shouts at Nastu.

"STOP IT, both of you" exclaims Erza, Natsu and Gray both shut it.

Master grabs the trophy, he nods at the announcers.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!", he roars. Throwing his hand up into the air sticking his pointer finger up and sticking his thumb out, making somewhat of a L with his fingers.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" we roar back.

We start cheering again. We march out onto the street making our way to the hotel.

"Dam that trophy was so beautiful! It was glistening and everything", I exclaim.

"Yea it was really beautiful, a real pleasure to look at." responds Erza.

"Did you like it Wendy?" I ask.

"No, I couldn't see it." She mutters.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say. Well that sucks for poor little Wendy.

"Hey guys, were going to celebrate our victory at that pub tonight!" Master shouts while pointing at the pub at the

I snap my head to the side looking for this pub that they mentioned, I end up catching a glimpse of it. Wow it is really small. But a pub is a pub, and pubs have booze so I'm down.

After walking in silence for what feels like forever I finally arrive at the hotel.

I swipe my room card, the light flashes green, I walk in and flop down on my bed "Ahhh, Thank goodness I can finally relax"

I relax for 15 mintutes and then... "UGHHH I'm so bored now!" I whine.

Hmmm I guess I could go swimming or I could stay here in this little hotel room bored out of my mind...

No way in hell am I staying here with nothing to do for hours until the party at the pub. So I decide to go to swimming.

I throw on my swimsuit bottoms, and I clip my hair back with a brown hair clip. I grab a towel from the bathroom and my room key.

I walk down to the pool and I see Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey Cana!" They wave over at me all smiles.

I look over and I wave back. At that moment my foot slips and I go crashing down to the floor. My towel and room key goes flying, I move my elbows to my side to try and catch myself but I end up slamming my fore-arms and elbows on the hard floor.

"Owwwwww!" I whine.

I look over at Lucy and Natsu, I see Natsu bursting into laughter, and Lucy rushing over to assist me.

"Oh my gosh Cana! Are you ok?!" She ask.

"Yea I'm ok, I'm just a klutz" I say while brushing off my arms.

"Let me give you a hand" she extends her arm out toward me with her hand open.

I take her hand she pulls me up.

I smile at her "Arigato, Lucy"

"Your welcome" she says smiling back at me.

"Wanna go for a swim?" she smirks.

Before I get a chance to respond I find myself falling back into the water.

I flail my arms and legs around, desperately trying to grab onto anything.

In no time I feel the freezing water crawl up my back, followed by it swallowing me whole until I fin myself totally underwater.

My lower back bumps the pool floor. I bend my legs pushing off the pool floor. I launch through the water until my head reaches the surface. I inhale. Whipping my hair out of my face. I look over to see Lucy laughing and Natsu laughing even harder, pretty much dieing because of laughter.

Im going to get you back Lucy, a smirk creeps up on my face. I swim to the edge of the pool, I grab Lucy's leg pulling her in.

"Cana!" she shouts before she fall in, getting swallowed up by the water.

She resurfaces and she splashes me.

"Haha that was payback" I say, while splashing her.

I see Natsu peek out from behind a bush, what the heck was he doing back there? He runs over screaming "Hey! I want to have some fun too!" He flings himself into the pool landing right on top of us. We all sink down under the water.

I sit and stay under the water for a bit just to relax and enjoy the pool. When I resurface I see Natsu lifting Lucy into the air.

"Haha, I got you now!" he bellows

"Natsu! Let me down" she shrieks, giggling and wiggling around trying to get free.

I can't help but laugh. They are so cute together.

I climb out of the pool and I collect my towel and room key.

"Hey love birds! I got to go get ready for tonight! See ya later." I shout.

They both look over at me with their eyes wide and their faces blushing.

I wave at them giggling and I walk back to my room, freezing cold and dripping wet.

I open my door and I throw my room key onto my bed. I get into the bathroom, I start the shower and I hop in.

Tonight is going to fun.

**_Ok guys this is the first chapter to my fanfiction. I will probably post a new chapter once a week, if i have time._**

**_The chapters will be around this length for awhile, but they might get longer or shorter. Just a heads up._**

**_But I hope you enjoy this writing piece. If for any reason you didn't enjoy reading this leave a comment recommending ways I could improve._**

**_To be honest I'm pretty proud of this story so far but there is probably going to grammar mistakes and such but I hope you still enjoy! ^.^_**

**_The next chapter might come out tomorrow juts because I'm eager to see how other people react to it._**

**_DON'T WORRY the romance will be coming up, I'm just setting up the story for when the juicy details come in. _**


End file.
